Hotaru's Sleeping Tonic
by The.Ecstatic.Angel.Yuki21
Summary: "Natsum-" she said but then abruptly stop as she saw Hotaru inside. "Hotaru?" she asked with a questioning look. "Mikan?" Hotaru asked with a straight face as if nothing is wrong. "What the hell are you doing in my room Imai!"


Mikan has gone out of the academy for one day. Hotaru gave Natsume a tonic that made him sleep for a whole day. Mikan as come back and becomes shock of what Hotaru did. I wonder what you guys thinking

Warning! Grammatical errors and other errors…

Oh yeah reminder, the school rules are kinda different. That's why she is able to leave the academy, even if it wasn't a mission. And also they are already in high school! ^_^ so here goes the "Hotaru's sleeping tonic" enjoy!

-~-Hotaru's Sleeping Tonic-~-

"Mikan-chan, you might be late already." Narumi said as he looked at his watch, "Tsotto matte, I'll just say bye to everyone." Mikan said while closing the zipper on her bag, "It's not like you will gonna to stay there for months right? It's just for a day" He pointed as he put his hands on his waist,

"Mou~ Sensei I just want to say goodbye to everyone!" Mikan said while pouting.

"Fine, fine, but come back immediately I will be waiting at the gate." He said as he waved at her then walked outside of her room.

After greeting almost everyone in class, she notices that a certain raven-haired boy was out of sight. She hurriedly ran to his bedroom. Passing about four floors, Mikan was painting and shoulders were heaving. She then knocked

After two knocks Natsume opened the door.

"So what does polka need, does she miss me so badly?" Natsume said teasingly then added a smirk

Yes folks, they are a couple already. One of the 'it' couple at their school.

"Mou Natsume I'm leaving already then that's what you will say to me." Mikan said producing, yet again a pout.

"You'll be leaving?" He asked in a 'what-the-hell-was-that' voice '_WHAT!__Polka__is__gonna__leave__me.__' __He__thought_

He grabbed her arms then hold her tight, then he look at her eyes like it's the magnificent view he ever seen(well it is for him) except for the part that Mikan feels that Natsume is kind of glaring at her.

The glares he receive from Natsume made her sweat a lot. But after staring intently to each other (on the case of Natsume only) Natsume hugged her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Don't leave I'm not allowing you to leave, you will stay here …With me then we'll find a way out. Out of this hell school ok?" he said as he cupped her cheeks and caressed it.

"Eh Natsume what are you saying? I'll be gone just for a day. You know the new rule of the school. The rule that says 'students are allowed to visit their relatives for one day' rule." She said as she quoted on air. "Didn't you listen at homeroom?" after asking this Mikan, noticing that Natsume couldn't say anything back at her, laugh and laugh and laugh. She laughs so hard that after Natsume let go of her, he immediately closed the door and went back to reading one of his favorite mangas.

"Wait...l_aughs__…__._Natsume…._laughs,__" _after being able to manage her voice without cracking into another laugh, she knocked to his door forgetting that she has a spare key, a key Natsume gave to her and only her.

After a few knocks, she remembers the key dangling around her neck. "Silly me," she muttered with a giggle. With the key she opened the door, inside was a pissed off Natsume Hyuuga

"What the hell? Don't you know anything about privacy?" Natsume asked, irritated. "Well you did give me a spare key." She said then shrugged and at that Natsume glared at her.

"Aw sorry Natsume, maybe next time you should listen to Narumi-sensei for awhile than reading your Manga first, ne?" Mikan said as she went at the end of his bed and sat there.

Natsume just glared at her again "Natsume…I don't want to leave with us fighting so… gomene." she said while twiddling with her fingers and staring at it like it's the best thing in the whole world to do than receive a glare from Natsume.

"Hn," he replied, and in his dictionary that means 'yes'. Only Mikan and his close friends knew that. "Okay then I will see you tomorrow!" she cheerfully said as she stood up and was about to go to the door when Natsume pulled her back.

"Wait you forgot something." Natsume said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. After that Mikan was blushing in a million shades of red then shouted at Natsume, "pervert!"

"I'm your boyfriend." he nonchalantly said then stuck a tongue at her. Mikan threw a pillow at him.

"Still a pervert," she replied but this time a smile plastered on her face "bye then!" she said as she left the room.

Mikan was smiling and Natsume gave his very…very…very…very… (Did I already write very?) Very rare smiles.

Hotaru's POV

"Hotaru-sama, have you finished your new invention?" Amanatsu, Hotaru's robot that looks exactly like Mikan, said to a raven-haired girl.

"It's not new," she shortly said then resumed what she was doing. "I just made it for someone, who is an insomniac," she explained pertaining to one blonde boy who can't sleep

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she barged on Hotaru's door without knocking or anything. "I will miss you!" she said as she tried to hug her, but was only stopped by the infamous, upgraded and improve Baka Gun! Dun-du-dun! Du-dun-dun-dun! [Inserts Hotaru explaining the new and improve baka gun which can be bought at a price of 5,000,000 rabbits]

"Baka, it's just for one day," she said as she settled the baka gun on her desk and return to her project. "I know, but I will still miss you!" she said as she once again, tries to hug her only this time a boxing glove sprung out of nowhere and she stumbled across the room.

"Let me guess you said good bye to everyone here…..and your boyfriend thought that you would be gone for good" she said stoically as she got the boxing glove and shoved the dirt away from it. "You have left some dirt on my boxing gloves…pay me 3000 rabbits," she said as she return to her desk.

"Wow~! How did you know Hota-chan?" she asked as she stood up with the help of the knob of the door, amazed on how Hotaru predicted what just happened. "Have you invented a mind reading device? Did Koko-san gave you an Alice stone?" she asked as she immediately run to Hotaru and checked if there is a device in her head. She checked her head, knocked on her forehead and flicked it. You can currently see veins popping at Hotaru's head as Mikan did all of that. When Mikan was finished she saw Hotaru just…sitting their. 'Eh?' she thought as she blinked her eyes a number of times.

"Baka" she said as she shot her again the infamous, upgraded and improve Baka Gun! "How can a person be as baka as you?" she said with a sigh.

"Eh?" she asked, a question mark above her head. Typical Mikan, very typical oblivious Mikan "Anyways I need to go now! Bye, bye!" she said as she hopped to the door and butterflies floating around her with flowers blooming. [probably your imagination…] Then it stops and everything fell. "Oh by the way Ruka-pyon has already slept. After you scare him with the picture of a tiger eating his Usagi-chan, he is happily sleeping after being an insomniac for weeks," she said then ran outside. The butterflies and flowers were back in full swing.

She clicked her tongue and got the gun she invented. Inside was a violet vial 'Hm, I wonder to whom I can use this tonic now?' she asked herself mentally. After giving some thought about it-It was really just 'some' a second or millisecond- she found the perfect target.

'Bunny boy has already slept… I'll try it to the other baka,' she thought gleefully a dark aura emitting from her and her eyes changing into…dollar signs.

-Night Time/ Dawn-

Natsume was about to go to sleep. After reading almost every Manga he have just to let the time pass by-since he wants to get to the next day to see Mikan- He stared longingly for his bed and was about to jump to it when he heard a knock at the door "What the?" he muttered, annoyed by the fact that he was interrupted when he was about to sleep. Thinking it was Mikan –he was probably drunk…or hallucinating…or just tired- he slowly stood up and opened the door, not even bothering who it was.

Surprise, Surprise…a much unexpected visitor stood there, in her hands a gun.

"Imai it's 12:00 in the midnight, what the hell do you need?" he asked angrily. Who wouldn't be angry if you can't get some decent sleep because of your own fault? "Hyuuga sweet dreams." She said with a straight face. She then pointed it at Natsume and pulled the trigger. A bullet came out from the opening then stopped midways and erupted into violet smoke, covering the dumbstruck Natsume. He's angry expression relaxes and he slowly fell on his knees.

The Ice queen slowly smirks.

Normal POV

Mikan left the school around 7:00 and so she was asked to return at the same time.

"Ojii-chan, okaa-chan, I need to return now!" she cheerfully said to her mother and grandfather as soon as she saw the car of Narumi-sensei.

"Hai! See you again soon! I will definitely miss you!" her mother said as she cuddled Mikan like a little girl. "Mikan-chan take care always, alright?" her grandfather said as Mikan hugged him also.

"Of course!" she said as she tightened her hug and kissed them both. She doesn't want to leave yet…she hopes there was more time. "Oh by the way dear greet Natsume for me," she cheekily said then covered her mouth as she giggles.

"Me also, tell him I'll kick his butt if he ever make you cry," her grandpa added with a big grin. She giggled at her grandpa's remark then said. "Okay then, see you next time!" She then bowed at them and ran outside. They followed Mikan and saw Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai, Ojii-san!" He said-with one twirl and a big goofy grin, of course- as he went out and open the door for Mikan. "I really hope I can stay with Mikan-chan's family too." he said as he fidgeted with a longing face. He then entered the car. "Sayonara!" he said as they drove off. The figure of her family getting smaller and smaller.

-At Alice academy-

As soon as Narumi's car came into a halt in front of their building, Mikan rush off inside the building eagerly, just to see Natsume and Hotaru. She decided to see Natsume first, which means she will once again climb the four floors. She never thought – and would never want to - that what she was about to see may broke her heart. She never thought that she would find her boyfriend and her best friend at the same room…

"Natsum-" she said but then abruptly stop as she saw Hotaru inside. "Hotaru?" she asked with a questioning look. "Mikan?" Hotaru asked with a straight face as if nothing is wrong.

"Hn…my head hurts..." Natsume said as he slowly sit from his lying position. Then slowly he noticed Mikan standing near the door, shocked and then a petrified Hotaru, who looks as if she was caught stealing a cookie (or in her case money) on a jar.

Hotaru was on his bed and Mikan was standing, flabbergasted, shocked and then there's a pang in her stomach. "I-Imai what the hell did you do to me?" he shouted as he looked down his body…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan slowly smiled then started laughing then Hotaru joined her. Yeah it broke her heart…broke it from laughing so hard also the pang in her stomach earlier means that she wants to laugh already but is so shocked to see them. ((Since Hotaru is not known for laughing hard, it's just a snickered ^^))

"Stop laughing! Imai! Polka!" he shouted at them, annoyed. He squirmed under their gazes and looked embarrass about the happening.

Mikan kept laughing and Hotaru slowly stopped, when Amanatsu came carrying a blonde girl….wait it's not a girl…it's…..Ruka!

"Hotaru-sama, I have dressed Ruka-pyon already." she said to her with a big smile.

"Hn, lay him beside Hyuuga." she said as she pull her camera up.

"So this is what you're doing…" Natsume said as he looks down on what he is wearing.

.

.

.

.

.

He was wearing a pink, frilly Victorian dress together with a (hot?) Pink ribbon on top of his head. Just then a dark aura emitted from him. It was very dark…

Hotaru started clicking her camera, picturing the sleeping Ruka and the fuming Natsume. It was like Sleeping Beauty and the raging…Mulan?

"You're gonna pay Imai…" he said with a dark aura, the darkest you have ever seen. Just then the camera burst into fires, fortunately Hotaru was prepared she was wearing one of her invention - incase of situations like this – (You have to be prepared –Hotaru) which is the anti-pyromaniac gloves.

"Baka neko, even if you burned my camera all the pictures have been transferred to my computer and there's still a hidden camera here, which is currently taking pictures of you both." she said with a smirk. An evil smirk that screams 'Bwahahaha, die, die, die. I'm an evil witch!' the smirk says

"Waahh hahhahahah Hotaru will you give me a copy also?" she asked between laughs "The sleeping Natsume costs 500 rabbits." she said as she laid out her hand to her.

"Okay then I'll take that one" she said as she continued laughing. Being a special-star student, she was given the same amount Natsume and Hotaru has and she has savings also, thus she can buy a lot of Howalon and other stuffs

Just then Ruka woke up "Hm, where am I?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, making Hotaru breathless (Hotaru throws a pan at the author) "Natsume? Mikan? Hotaru? Amanatsu?" he asked as he helplessly looked around him.

"Eeeehhhhhhh?" he shrieked (which makes Hotaru returned to normal) as he saw his clothes. A blue frilly Victorian dress, just like Natsume's but a different color. He also has a blue ribbon on his hair tied on his hair, making him look like Cinderella with a short hair.

Outside the building as soon as the birds heard Ruka's screech they all flew away from the trees they're sitting.

-At the cafeteria-

At a side you can see Hotaru….wait scratch that…you can't see Hotaru but you can see a sign that says "Every Girls Desire –except for me- store" and a flock of girls surrounding the stand. Hotaru's sleeping tonic that was supposedly for Ruka turned out to be for Natsume. And it was all for money. Cha-ching!

"Hotaru is getting rich!" Mikan exclaimed as she laid her plate on the table and sat beside Natsume. "She is already rich." Natsume replied, his face still has trace of annoyance to the raven-hared girl. Just then a vein popped out of his head as he remembered the happening earlier. (Damn that Inventor! – Natsume)

"Well getting richer because of blackmailing." Ruka pointed out as he got a bread crumb and fed it to his Usagi-chan. "Wow Ruka is lucky Hotaru is rich!" Mikan exclaimed once again as she took her pudding. At that point Ruka blushed furiously. He blushes a million shades of red, from the very light to the very red, like all of the blood in his body went to his cheeks.

"I-I will still work…I don't want our future children to t-think that H-Hotaru is the only one working…" he stuttered as he blushes, almost identical to a ripe tomato. He also fixated his eyes on Usagi-chan he played him to keep his attention; he failed to notice that he is already choking the poor little guy.

"Already thinking of children eh?" Natsume teased. "W-What? I just mean in the future…" he helplessly explained. "Ruka-pyon…Uh…Usagi-chan is…" Mikan said as she sweat-dropped. As Ruka looked at Usagi, a white thing came out of the bunny's mouth (His soul) and there's a dark background before him. "Usagi!" he shouted. He was about to stand up to bring the bunny to the clinic but…he was petrified by someone's presence

Unfortunately Hotaru heard it…

"Bunny boy…" she started, her face can't be seen because of her bangs. ON her hand was a baka gun.

Mikan sweat dropped while Natsume…well he just watched there.

"So bunny boy…what are you saying earlier?" she asked stoically with a hint of poison on her voice. "Uhm well…I was just thinking…uh…I-I….y-y-you…u-u-us." he stammered "Will you marry me?" he shouted while blushing a billion shades of red, making him very cute, while Hotaru was flabbergasted. For the first time of all the happenings at Alice Academy it was the first time for Hotaru to have a shocked expression. When there is a war she has a straight face and calm attitude but when Ruka proposed she was like: 'what the hell? Is the whole universe gonna come to an end?' she thought as her mind got worked up to what just Ruka said

"Aw how cute!" Mikan whispered to Natsume then she dreamily sighed. "Tch," Natsume just clicked his tongue. "Baka," Hotaru said as her voice cracked as if she was about to cry, but no the might Hotaru Imai will never cry. "You still need to wait a few years." she said then she smiled a smile that no one has ever since before now, nobody but Ruka. (Of course, I'm sure Mikan has seen it somehow, somewhere but let's keep it to Ruka to make it…cute? .)

Ruka breathed out a relieved sigh. A smile also crossed his face. A smile bigger than Hotaru, it was a smile form ear to ear. Everyone in the cafeteria who saw it clapped and cheered for them. (Some are gritting their teeth and gnashing because the handsome prince was taken away by the evil witch.)

'Tch, Ruka beat me to it.' He smugly thought as he once again became annoyed.

-At the Sakura tree-

Mikan was enjoying drawing Natsume at a piece of paper, unfortunately she –kind – of sucks when it comes to drawing. Her model was the picture she have bought from Hotaru who was engaged earlier…well since Mikan was not that good at drawing it doesn't look like Natsume. It was no where near Natsume. It looks like…a fat black haired man with a lot of curves on his face…

'I hope Natsume can be as sweet as Ruka-pyon…' she thought but as soon as she thought about it she shrugged it off. She was definitely happy to be with Natsume and if he doesn't want to show his feelings that much, Mikan Is fine with it as long as they are together.

Just then –speaking of the cat – he came. He slowly walked as quietly as he could besides Mika and slowly sat. "Polka," Natsume almost whispered as he stared towards the clouds, somehow scared of what will happen if he ask this one single question: "do you…do you love me?" he silently asked like a boy who was opening a door of a haunted house.

Mikan stopped for a moment then continued on drawing him on the paper, her hand holding the pencil and the other holding the picture of Natsume. She ignored what Natsume said and kept on what she is doing

"Hey polka…I'm talking to you. Don't…don't you love me?" he said his face looks as if he was punched, trashed and stabbed. He knows he wasn't that sweet but he is trying his best to be a little bit like all the boys in his mangas which he and Mikan would read if they have free time.

"Polka! Answer me will you!" he shouted as he became scared and angry because of the silent treatment Mikan was giving to him. Just then Mikan heard something muffled beside her which is Natsume's –angry and pissed - voice "Natsume? Are you saying something?" she sweetly asked as she got the earphones out of her ear. Earlier the earphones couldn't be seen because it was hidden beneath her hair, especially when she neared her head to the piece of paper, perfecting the drawing. In the earphones you can hear the song "Marry Me" by Train and it was kind of the background song for them.

Natsume was embarrassed. You can see a faint tinge of red on his cheeks and only an expert…ehem…Sumire…ehem, can see it. Even though he is still scared to what her answer will be, relief fell on his handsome face. "Polka do you love me?" he asked confidently even though his body contrasted to it because he was shaking. His hands which are inside his pockets were definitely shaking. Just like a cat that has been soaked to there most fear substance. Water…

Mikan blushed – a gazillion shades of red - but nevertheless answered Natsume's question. "Of course I love you and words can't describe how much I do." she said as she cupped his face then closed her eyes, all the fear and doubt inside him, all gone, because of the words he heard from Mikan's mouth. That simple headphone gave him the shivers up to his spine. He will break it as soon as he finishes their conversation.

Natsume felt the warmth of Mikan's hands and hold her hands also. He breathed out a relief sigh and a small smile crossed his face. "So you'll marry me then," he said straightforwardly he then stood up without waiting for her answer, his hands still holding hers. "Huh? Wait I haven't said yes yet! You haven't asked it yet!" she exclaimed as she also stood up and released Natsume's hands and brushed the dirt of her skirt.

"Well I don't need to ask you that…I won't give you any other options, hell you might say no…or do you want me to ask you "the question" but there would only be two options. It's either a yes or a yes." he said, once again straightforwardly, he was definitely and visibly blushing and Mikan was witnessing it. (Which she found very, very cute!)

"Hm… but it still would have been sweet though," she said looking a bit disappointed even though her heart was filled with ecstasy and joy.

"I really love you very, very, very, very, very much!" she said repeatedly as she wounded her arms around his neck and beamed at him.

"Baka," he said with a smile and swept her from her feet and gave her a passionate kiss "My baka," he murmured on her lips.

"So will you marry me? After we got out of here? Remember there are only two options a yes and a yes." he said to her as she carefully brought her down the cupped her face on his hands

"At least a decent proposal," she said with a smile then pouted. And with a sigh Natsume got on his feet and brought out a ring with a single diamond. It was simple yet extravagant. Inside the ring was letters carved and intertwined with each other NxM. "W-Where did that came from?" she asked, her hand over her mouth. "From my pocket, you Baka." He stoically said. "Jerk, I was asking a decent question!" she said still finding it hard to believe to have a ring in front of her. "Narumi…He got it for me, when you guys went outside the school." he answered as he held out his hands waiting for her hand.

"So Mikan Sakura Yukihara, will you, with all your heart be the mother of my children? My sunshine who lights up my world, my baka and my…my wife?" he asked as he looked straightly and sincerely towards her eyes. All the words he said made Mikan cried. She tackled him and they landed flat on the floor. "So is it a yes or a yes?" he asked with a smirk. "Can I pick the 'or'?" Mikan asked as she choked back her sobs. And at Mikan's answer Natsume wore his 'Are you freaking kidding me?' face. Mikan just pecked Natsume on his cheeks and whispered 'Yes'. Natsume slowly and carefully placed the ring on her finger. "Definitely Yes Natsume…" she said as she hugged him tight.

"How about we got married now?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Eh?"

I would like to thank:

xXpiex- thanks a bunch, ^_^ I will see if I can find a dress like that on the net! (:

Babylion Sakura- thanks a million times ^^ it is my first one-shot (:

Secretive Music- Thanks a lot! ^_^ I know there are a lot of errors, typos and the likes but school has held me captive that I haven't find the time to edit it. Sorry for that and don't worry I accept what you said ^_^ It is helpful, Thanks a bunch (:

I would like to thank these people for putting my story under their favorite list! (Some people might not be here…because my inbox is full of junk it was a hard time looking for fanfiction e-mails…Just PM me (: )

yOshikUni sAcHiyO

kawaii6

Babylion Sakura

Weemeex

xXpiex

SingerGirl809

kur0nek0.

distan33

EmeraldYoukai

Michikuchi

ShinkuShiro Cutie14

TangerineM

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
